Eyes On Me A Little More
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: Garden is taking a rest from the pro-longed battle of Ultimecia; Rinoa and Squall are together, but something occurs that even Squall can't fix. Can Rinao push away the thoughts of being a sorceress to come back for Squall?


Eyes On Me A Little More  
Sung by: Faye Wong  
A FFVIII fanfic  
Chapter One  
Disclaimer: Man... there are A LOT of stories with the ' Eyes On Me' title, so-- I decided to be special and make one too. ^^ As we all know, FFVIII belongs to SquareSoft and characters belongs to the great Tetsuya Nomura. The song, err... me thinks Ms. Wong owns it. ^^ And there is NO Rinoa bashing and what-not. Makes me feel bad when people diss her... *sniff* Ah well...  
Genre: romance ( but of course), drama, angst  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Setting: Little after the Fourth Disc; The Garden has coasted off near Balamb and everyone is at rest. Except for Rinoa. Something's troubling her that the usual. And her birthday is celebrated today. ^^ I know it's a tad bit early, but why not?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*++*~  
/ Rinoa /  
  
  
I've always marveled at the sight of different places and people to meet. One of my status has always grown up in several towns because of my father's military business, but my love of traveling hasn't stopped. And by also being part of a ressistance team, excitment is all I feel when I battle- small battles mind you, for Timber's freedom. I don't think fightning is good, but there's a point where we all just need to stop all this nonsense and just settle things out. Ever since our battle with Ultimecia, the world has become friendlier and it seemed to open up and people around are helping one another out. I love seeing that. Makes me feel like, secretly, I accomplished something-  
  
  
but something guilty holds me down.  
  
  
' You know of you hold deep inside her heart and it flows freely in your blood.'  
  
  
I thought that one night, laying in one of the Balamb Garden's beds, eyes opened wide to the moonlight that poured in. " My curse," I whispered to the night air. It bowed and quivered to me as I spoke, for I was alone and my voice does more that comfort people I know and don't.   
  
  
It scares them.  
  
  
The magic that's inside my body is that of sorceress, being passed down from Edea, to me unforcefully. It was just that I was choosen because my Magic ability was very strong. I was able to be the next carrier... Or maybe because I was the one closest to Seifer Almasy, Edea's former-knight. Or possibly I was choosen because there was something about me. Funny... I never thought that...  
  
  
Turning over in my bed, I tucked my right arm under my head and bit my bottom lip, searching rapidly through my thoughts. ' What if I cause heart ache or trouble to my friends I love dearly?' ' Then it'll my your sin,' answered my thoughts, almost hissing. ' My... sin?' ' Yes, a " sin". It will be your fault if another war comes up. Becasue you're a sorceress.' I sat up, angered. " No, that WON'T happen. Squall will-"   
  
  
' He'll what?'  
  
  
... " He'll resuce me," I said to the emptiness in front of me. Then, I heard it. It LAUGHING at me... ' RESCUE you?!! Have you forgotten- he's the most promising SeeD cadet at this school, the commander. You know what he'll do. He won't protect you forever... eventually-   
  
  
he'll HUNT you down instead. Remember- piercing your heart? For the good of the country and world.' I pressed my hands to my ears, trying to block out that evil voice. " NO! He promised he wouldn't! Squall lo-"   
  
  
' What?,' seethed the voice, almost dripping with venom. " Squall loves me," I finished quietly, dropping my hands, hope rising deep within me. Silence stretched in my mind and I breathed thankfully, laying back down on my back, closing my eyes. I heard the voice no more that night, and so, I slept on, not really wondering about that conversation I just had with my inner thoughts. I willed myself not to. Squall wouldn't abandon me like that. I know for a fact he loves me. I smiled lightly and snuggled down in my pillow more, sighing blissfully.  
~*++*~  
/ Regual POV/  
  
  
  
Sunlight crept into the doorm room the next morning, bringing in the songs of the wild birds, ocean, and voices going down the hallways in Garden. Rinoa Heartilly continue to slumber, black hair dissary and sheets tangled around her body and most of them tumbling to the tiled floor. Rinoa tried to block out the golden beams, burying her head underneath her pillow. She faintly heard the door open and the sound of footsteps approached her. A body laid down next to hers, gathering her body in a strong, secure embrace. " 'Noa. Hey, you awake?" " No." A rumbling laugh made Rinoa press her lips together in a surpressing manner to not giggle. " You have to sometime... Selphie's running amok trying to get everyone together and sing you ' Happy Birthday' to you in this room," the person continued, rubbing her back. Rinoa sighed and she mumbled, " No... need sleep..." The pillow was lifted up, revealing a pair of stormy, blue eyes partially hidden by dark brown hair to Rinoa, making her smile at the look Squall Leonheart gave her. It was that of question and also a smile. " Do you really need it?," he asked, brushing a lock of ebony hair from her lovely face with a gentle touch. She smiled warmly and casted her eyes down a bit. " I guess not... especially if it's my birthday!," Rinoa laughed and took his face in her hands and kissed him briefly on the lips, snuggling against his sturdy chest. Squall wrapped his arms around her and she began to talk again. " But it IS warm... and cold out there!," Rinoa tried to point out, pouting her rose-bud lips out a bit, chocolate eyes on him.  
  
  
With a great scoop, and some squealing and struggling, Squall had her out of the bed, holding her in his arms. " No it isn't," he teased and set her down on the floor. Rinoa stuck out her tonuge at him, fixed her pajama outfit- it was pale blue with yellow stars and moons on them with dark blue satin lining the edges- and stretched, looking out the window. " It never snows here, does it?," she asked, wrapping her arms over her head. " Nope... have to go to Trabia to see snow," Squall said, placing his arm around her waist.   
  
  
Squall had changed a lot, and Rinoa was very conent with him more than ever. He was no longer Mr. Lone-Wolf, stoic, oppresive and cold. Rinoa thought it was everyone whom she knew- Selphie Timlitt, Zell Dintch, Quistis Trepe, and Irvine Kinneas- that brought him out of his shell. And also the fact he learned of his mother and father and was reunited with Ellone and Laguna Loire, his sister and father, the president of Esthar. It took Squall awhile to accept the fact that Laguna was his father, but actually, all was forgiven and both men took frequent trips to see one another and get together with Ellone and take trips. Rinoa always planted that in her memory-  
  
  
being with family is important than anything else in the world.  
  
  
Rinoa came to from her thoughts and looked up at her love's face. " Well, get on out so I can change and we'll go to the Cafeteria and greet all that are in there!" Squall smiled once more and placed a kiss on her forehead. " All right. Bye, ' Noa," he said and walked out, leaving Rinoa to blush lightly and make a silly grin on her face. "How did I get lucky?," she whispered, placing a hand lightly to her cheek.   
~*++*~  
  
  
  
Balamb Garden was something that was very large, grand, and quite spacious. Every student was happy with his/ her role to bring to the world or for the school as being a SeeD. It was their only other home aside from their birthplace. Rinoa joined in after she helped Timber's resistance team with Zone and Whatts and Irvine did as well, dispatching from Galbadia. Which in his case was good, because he was able to stay with Selphie. Quistis was resigned back to her old job, only to be promoted the next day as a vice-commander to Squall. Zell was still a student along side Selphie, Rinoa, and Irvine, and starting to train the young trainees. Rinoa's instructor was none other than Xu Wang, another important power-hand to Balamb and worked for Headmaster Cid Kramer. Matron, the once Edea, stayed by her husband's side for moral support for the school and also helped out on Magic classes. Rinoa thought that nothing could get better than being with everyone she knew well and loved.   
  
  
She sat in Quistis's class, wearing the SeeD trainee uniform, writing down notes on the major roles GF's had for their masters and throughout their long years. Rinoa mainly cared for her GF's Shiva, the Ice goddess, Alexander, a Holy machine, and Carbuncle, a rabbit- like Reflect nymph. She sighed and began to doodle on her paper, making a chibi-Squall and one of herself. Rinoa smiled to herself and began to shade rather loudly when she heard silence and more than a dozen pairs of eyes staring at her-  
  
  
mainly Quistis.  
  
  
" Miss Heartilly, are you paying attention?," she asked rather sternly, sapphire orbs on her. Rinoa blushed and nodded. " Yes, ma'am..." " Then what did I say?," inquired the intructor, crossing her arms over her chest. " Um... that GF's are to be used lightly because... if you ignore them, they won't attack for you because of lack of loyalty?," Rinoa answered meekly, sliding down in her seat. " ... very good."  
  
  
Sighing to herself, Rinoa caught in the corner of her eye, Selphie giggling quietly and pointing at her. Rinoa stuck out her tonuge and continued with her drawing- and listening to Quistis. Whilst doing her classwork, Quistis came to her seat. " We won't be able to see you tonight, so here's your birthday present from me, Zell, and Irvine. Happy Birthday, Rinoa," the blonde instructor whispered, smiling, sapphire eyes twinkling from behind her glasses. " Thanks!," whispered Rinoa back, smiling too. It was a rather large box, wrapped in baby blue paper with the word, ' Angel' written in white and silver letters. Opening it gently, Rinoa saw a large bathset in a wicker basket in colours of pink, pale yellow, and green and some art supplies tucked neatly inbetween a rose pink towel and a kiwi-banana body wash bottle. Rinoa had been taking classes in Balamb and wanted to get into her creative side more. Touched at the gifts, Rinoa smiled gently and closed it back up.  
**  
  
  
Lunchtime drolled around and as usual, the hotdog line was busy and terribly long. Rinoa was exceptionally glad that least the cafeteria served more than the processed meat wrapped up in bread. As she placed a salad and some pasta on her tray, Zell was happily skipping towards his table with at least a dozen hotdogs piled upon his plate, a wacky grin plastered over his bronze face. Rinoa giggled to herself and picked up a bottle of strawberry-flavoured water and walked towards a table. That's when she felt it-  
  
  
pairs, among pairs of eyes staring at her... with curiosity, fear, hate, loathe, and pure disgust.  
  
  
She knew that graze running across her neck and spine, whenever she walked into the Balamb town or Dollet. Blushing, Rinoa stared down at her tray and sat down quietly at a vacant table, hands trembling. Something was going to happen soon. She didn't know what, but something in the chilled air didn't feel right. The talk grew louder, and soon, snickers and giggles and hissing whispered started to buzz around her dark head, growing louder and louder by the minute. Rinoa started to bite on her bottom lip, but instead, forcefully, made herself pick up her fork and started to eat her pasta with much calm and collectivness she could muster. A familiar figure with reddish-brown hair in a page-boy flip was seen across the room. It smiled and waved at Rinoa, who did so in return. Selphie bounced to the table, smiling. " Hi, hi!!! Happy Birthday, Rinny!," sang the young teen, presenting her with a small gift wrapped in bright pink foil and a white bow. " Oh... you didn't have to," Rinoa exclaimed softly, marveling at the present. " I did it anyway! I have another one for you, but... you won't see it later until tonight. Tee-hee!," giggled Selphie, thrusting the present in her hands. " Thank you, Selphie," Rinoa said happily and tore into the paper, revealing a silver charm bracelet with small stars, moons, suns, and hearts dangling from the platinum chain. " Oh, Selphie!!!," gasped the raven-haired girl, hazel eyes growing wide. " I KNEW you'd like it! It's a friendship bracelet! I have one too," Selphie said, pulling up her uniform sleeve, revealing it on her thin wrist.  
  
  
Tears smarted in Rinoa's eyes and she warmly embraced her friend over the table, smiling a genuine smile. " You are the greatest friend," murmured Rinoa, closing her eyes. " Don't need to tell me that. I know..." Selphie pulled away some, emerald eyes sparkling. " You made Squall happy and some outta his solid shell! Without you, he'd be boring! It should be really me thanking ya," the girl said. " No. This is terrific... so, what's my other gift?," questioned Rinoa, smirking. Selphie winked. " Not telling ya! I gotta go, now, Rinny. See you later!," Selphie said cheerfully, waving goodbye after leaving the table. That made Rinoa more happy, to see that there was always a friend nearby for her. Marveling at the tiny gift, she noticed a shadow come across her. Lifting her head, Rinoa saw a group of three males standing above her with menacing looks upon their dark faces. And Rinoa knew, within her heart, this was the something she was dreading...   
~*++*~  
  
  
It was nearing 6:30 p.m., 10 and a falf-hours ago since he saw Rinoa, and Squall was still working in his office, papers milling down from this morning. Running a hand through his messy brown locks, the SeeD commander glanced at the clock again for the 300th time. ' I need to get out of here. Selphie's expecting me soon for 'Noa's birthday party...' A metallic buzz from his intercom phone made him jump a bit. Shaking his head, he picked up the reciever, and answered:  
  
  
" Yes?"  
  
  
" Squall? It's me, Quistis... um..." The young woman trailed off, her voice trembling at the end.  
  
  
" What's wrong? Quisty, tell me," Squall ordered, narrowing his storm-blue eyes, uncertainty rising in his chest.  
  
  
" It's Rinoa."  
  
  
" ......"  
  
  
" Oh, Squall..."  
  
  
" Dammit, Quistis Trepe, tell ME!"  
  
  
" ... she's... Rinny has been..." A dry sob broke over the intense air, making Squall's blood grow cold. Quistis wasn't telling him something and it was making him madder. What? What was it?!!!  
  
  
" Squall-  
  
  
Rinoa's been raped."  
~*++*~  
  
  
  
The whole world stopped. Time froze and Squall felt his heart stopped. ' Not my Rinoa... my angel... not her... not something so pure and untainted. Not my lovely. Anything but that... no...' " Squall, please answer me! Please?," his friend asked meekly, her crying still visible over the system. " Where is she?," he asked hoarsely, gripping the phone tightly, jaw clenched. ' No... I refuse to believe it... not my baby...' " In the infirmary," whispered Quistis. " Who fucking done it? TELL ME RIGHT NOW! I'LL KILL THE SICK BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO HER!!!," roared the man, rage flowing from those words. " ... not 'a' bastard... three of them," Quistis inputed quietly. ' ... No... make it stop...'  
  
  
The phone fell with a clack and Squall took off running towards the Infirmary, the Lionheart strapped to his back and his Magic equipped on his Command. He was surely glad he stocked up on his Holy and Space Magic, because he felt the urge to not hurt, but to kill.   
**  
  
Quistis was already on a roll. Bursting from the Infirmary, she raced along the wide corridor, ready to stop Squall from his oncoming rampage. Zell and Irvine followed suite to hold him down, if neccesary. " There he is!," she shouted, poiting at the figure in the distance that was running in high speed. " Shit...! He's out for friggin' blood!," shouted Zell, eyes wide. Quistis raised her hands out. " Squall, stop please!!! Don't do this right now! Not when Rinoa needs you the most!," she begged loudly, tears coursing down her lovely face. The commander halted, face rigid and mouth slack. " Where?," he asked in a raspy voice, eyes clouded heavily with ... well, no one really knows. I guess you can say it was an emotion that only Squall could conduct. Quistis took his arm and led him into the Infirmary, where Selphie was crying in a chair, Dr. Kadowaki consulting her the best she could. " Doctor," Quistis said solemnly, coming in.  
  
  
The eldarly lady looked up and sadden at the sight of Balamb's commander. " In there, Squall. You know where she is," she said softly, pointing to the usual sickbay bed. He stumbled in there, pushing back the curtain.  
  
  
She layed there on the white matress, black hair spread about like a dark halo and her normally pale skin paler and covered in ugly, dark purple bruises and jagged cuts going over her face and fingerprints around her neck, as though she had been strangled and on her cheeks. Rinoa was slapped... too hard. Squall stepped towards her almost hestitantly, but forced the lump in his throat to go down, and pulled back the sheets. " Oh sweet Hyne... fucking, sweet Hyne!," moaned the boy, covering his face. Rinoa's angelic body was in a hospital gown, but it shone too much for Squall... too much cuts and scratches... bruises... whip marks... Firagra scorches and Blizzaga burns and Demi blotches...  
  
  
Squall knelted before his angel and embraced her, crying and bawling madly in the crook of her neck, holding her close to him. He felt her shift and whisper, like a breeze of wind-  
  
  
" Squall...? I'm here... "  
  
  
To him, that was the most beautiful thing she had ever said. Squall lifted his now red face and saw her hazel eyes drowing in tears. " I- I'm sorry," she said, voice cracking. " For what?," he asked, smoothing back her soft hair. That made the girl close her eyes, causing the crystillian tears to fall upon her scarred face. " For being with you... while I'm a sorceress!," she gasped and latched herself onto Squall, trying to hide herself. " No!!! No, 'Noa! Don't you dare say that!," he pressed, eyes wide, pulling her back, kissing her face in chaste kisses. Rinoa refused to look at him, trying to get away. " It's true! That's why they did it! Because I was a threat and... and... a curse for Garden," Rinoa sobbed. Outside the room, all of thier friends listened to the conversation, their eyes not dry. Selphie was holding on to Irvine, emerald eyes glistening brightly and face pink. " What does she mean, Irvy?," she asked. The sharp-shooter swallowed and turned his own wet eyes to hers. " They raped her for being a sorceress... to try and teach her a lesson," Irvine went on. " NO!" Quistis was drying her eyes, wringing the tissue in her shaking hands. Zell had his back to them, in his own world, shoulders shaking slightly with silent sobs.  
  
  
" I can't go on like this! They've done it ever since I've been here! That's all that's been going on, and I can't controll my fears, or thoughts about the whole thing! Oh, Squall, there's nothing I can do and you've done so much for me, but I wanted to be strong and not depend on anyone, to try and handle things myself!!! I didn't want this to happen---!"  
  
  
Rinoa stopped, trying to catch her breath, but fainted helplessly in Squall's arms, head going back. " ' Noa! 'Noa! Rinoa, wake up!," urged the boy, shaking her lightly. " Commander... she needs her rest... you're more than welcome to stay with her...," offered Dr. Kadowaki, pulling up the curtain. " I have to... I can't stand being without her," he whispered, almost helplessly. " She's all I got here..." So, intentionally, as he would, Squall wrapped his arms around her and laid beside her, still crying a bit. The two stayed that way the whole night, no one not bothering them, nor trying to get Squall away from her because the students and staff of Garden knew best. As the moon rose and poured its silvery beams in the room, Squall looked at his angel's face, touching it. " Remember... I'm your knight... I'm going to find whoever did this to you... I wasn't there to protect you like I promised and I will make it up to you... I love you so much...," he vowed to her in the still of the night, kissing her forehead and then carefully on the lips. A moonlit embrace. A hurt, confused lonely wolf. A broken angel of dispair. The power of love. One problem, though-  
  
  
  
Would Rinoa run away from it?  
  
  
Or stay with Squall?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... whoa... deep. Well, what do ya kiddies think? Nice? So-so? Pretty, PLEASE review!!! There's will be more. @.@ It depends on my EVIL teachers!!! And the phone company. They cut me off. . DAMN YOU! Ah well... remember- I shall feed flames to my evil, devil Chibi-Yamato with his Gothic Guitar. ^___________^ Baddie Yama... Gotta go admire...  
Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
